Home Is Where Your Foots In the Door
by Erikstrulove
Summary: A young wraith follows the team home. What reason could drive him to do so? Formerly called "steelth" re-working.
1. Chapter 1

AN)This is the second time I have removed and reworked this fic. Formerly Steelth.

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA.

* * *

P89-517

Tall green trees were growing in a wide circle, and had been for over millennia. The outside of this circle was more trees, as far as a youngling might be able to see from atop its perch in one of the great trees. Inside the circle, was empty, a few patches of dead grass, and some green dotting a small path of water that trickled along the edge of the clearing. Under the watchful eye of an older child younglings played and stomped in the water, sending sprays of sparkling droplets into the air -and sometimes, to the amused older child's annoyance, onto their watcher's own blue skin.

Besides these young ones under the mighty trees, were many adults. Sitting around a circle of warm rocks they spoke in hushed, urgent hissing tones, keeping quiet and not using their telepathy -as it was possible they might tap into it- so as not to alert the children to their dilemma. Although, they cared not for the smallest child, the lab _nrite_ that was the source of their current problem.

Atlantis:

Sheppard and his team headed to the shimmering wall of the Stargate, ready to embark on yet another mysterious planet. Sheppard paused at the gate and smiled up at the control room, "Don't have too much fun without us now."

Weir favored him with a dry smile and shooed him off with a wave, "Just don't run in to any Wraith and you've got yourself a deal."

"Can do doctor. Can do." _As long as I don't have to stay here another moment with those farmers._ Over the past few days, a battle had erupted between some Athosian farmers...something about wild pigs.

Shaking his head,Sheppard turned back to his team and they stepped through the gate.

P89-5J7:

Sheppard took in the scene that lay before him, inhaling the fresh pine scent mingled with the blossoms of an odd exotic vine that grew on the outer edge of the Stargate and along the stone steps leading off it. It gave the area a look of, _archaic romance_, John decided.

Also the look of an area that has been well traveled by many feet, judging by how the vines seemed to be flattened out against the steps. Sheppard sighed.

"Time to go find some people."

Lieutenant Ford had left the steps and was gazing about the expanse of the clearing they were in; he raised his eyes to Sheppard, shielding them from the sun filtering in through the treetops. "People, sir?" He hadn't _seen_ any.

McKay stepped past Sheppard and joined Ford. "Well it's obvious if you were paying _any_attention to the steps that this planet is well traveled. The vines might just _grow like that_on purpose but seeing as how they're scuffed up and broken in places, it's highly doubtful. Obviously, there are people."

Ford rolled his eyes. Did he always _have_ to sound so, 'It's obvious, _here_, I'll explain it to you because I have superior intellect'? The answer to that one would be, 'no, but I want to'.

Sheppard moved off the steps, joining his teammates. "Let's move out. And keep an eye out for any _evil_greenish-blue aliens."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be sure and remember to, _inform you,_should I see any."

Sheppard smiled, "Don't forget."

As Sheppard and his team entered into the forest it was obvious the planet was occupied. Or at least visited often. Several trails weaved in and out of each other, some were wide as if for vehicles and others pursued a narrow course through almost impenetrable bushes. An interesting spice wafted through the air at the slightest breeze which lightly propelled flimsy branches from side to side.

The team took appreciative glances at the scenery while on alert for the telling signs of friend or foe.

In the clearing one of the younglings, the smallest, was ascending to the highest branches of a very tall conifer. His sensitive ears picked up on the far off sound of fabric rustling through the underbrush. He looked down at his current companions, they hadn't heard anything. Sound travels up. He smiled to himself and nimbly climbed back down, keeping his developing telepathy in check so the others would not sense his excitement.

This could be the end to his problems...

The youngling, suddenly growing paranoid that the others would find out his secret plan, listened intently towards the other's thought was much static, as was expected. It was very difficult for any youngling to discern another's wave thoughts, which to one another often sounded like fingernails scratching a wooden board. He hoped _his own_static would not be missed, as he broke away from the others.

"Well, I don't see any signs of habitation sir."

"Really? Gee and I thought these well trodden paths were…I don't know, well trodden!" McKay made a sweeping gesture at the pathways that were lacing in and out in front of them. "By definition, a sign of habitation."

Before Ford could make a retort Sheppard stepped between them, "Hey, give it a rest…" He paused.

A stick snapped somewhere in the bushes. Sheppard and Ford trained their guns in the lower bushes to the right of the path…there! Movement…

"We can hear you, we know your there, come out now and you won't be harmed." Sheppard addressed the sound, -it could actually be an animal, for all he knew; best to make sure, though.

There was more rustling, another twig snapped. A small robbed figure crawled from the bushes and stood up. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you….I was observing…" _And I'll do it again, too._

Major Sheppard shifted between surprise and, well, the other type of surprise - _blue alien jumps out of a bush, surprised._ "Who are you?"

The youngling eyed them suspiciously. "I am, uh, my name is Karse. What is yours?"

"I'm Major John Sheppard, this is Lieutenant Ford, and that's Dr. McKay. Uh, your parents wouldn't happen to be around would they?" This was definitely a wraith child, a bit off color, but definitely a wraith.

"I am sure the answer to that would be useful to you, would it not?" The youngling rocked on his heels.

"That's sorta why I asked…" _Good grammar for a wraith kid_. John thought.

"Mmm…" The youngling took a moment to ponder his options; perhaps something _could_ be gained from these humans. They seemed, _different_. Maybe they really could be the answer to his problems. "An exchange of, knowledge, perhaps?"

McKay's lips pursed together, "I think this would be a good time to _leave,_ not, barter. I personally don't have a desire to find out whether or not his parents are around."

The Major nodded, "Alright, lets go. Uh,' He nodded at the alien, "Nice to meet you, Karse…How about staying here until we…get really far away."

"I bow to your whim…human, is it?" Karse tested.

Ford was beginning to feel left out of the conversation and pitched in, "Yeah we're humans."

"Well this is dandy, can we get going now?" McKay adjusted his pack. He could feel his skin reddening where the straps chaffed his delicate skin.

Back in the clearing the adults turned their attention back to the children, having come up with the answer that killing the smallest was the only answer.

"We are missing one." He said aloud, breaking the flow of telepathy.

"It is the _lab nrite_. I see him nowhere."

"Find him."

Once Sheppard and his team were sure they were out of the younglings sight they took off at a run towards the gate, hoping Karse would keep his word.


	2. Chapter 2

AN) Karse is so adorable, if I were on Atlantis, I would totally adopt him.

* * *

Major Sheppard stepped through the gate, picking absentmindedly at the sticky pods clinging to his vest. With a familiar shwoop the gate disengaged behind him, what wasn't, _familiar_, -well, there were no enemies around, right?- was the sound of many hammers being clicked back. "Okay, I'll give, what's going on?" Sheppard's brow rose in askance. He looked around, there's McKay, looking perplexed and a little wide-eyed…and there was Aiden, looking _at_….

"Whoa!" The Major spun around to face the youngling Karse, then looked around the gate room for any adult-sized versions.

By now McKay had spotted the cause of the excitement and with a startled "_Eeeih_!" hopped out of the way of any potential gunfire.

The youngling raised his arms in defense across his face, covering his eyes. "If you plan on shooting me or anything I'd appreciate a little notice beforehand. You know, last words and all that, I'd like to say something grand." He made a sweeping gesture as he spoke the word 'grand' and returned his arm to the defensive.

"Major?" Dr. Weir's voice emanated from the unseen speakers in the gate room.

"Look!" Karse waved his hands a bit, "Look! See, I'm not all _threatening_ am I? So why don't you just calm down, and we can talk…" _A fine idea if I've ever heard one._

Dr. Weir looked to John, gauging his response. His eyes found her and he gave a nod.

Karse was quiet as the humans bound his hands behind his back, a little extreme, he thought. But then, his people were strong, dangerous people…Yes, they should be afraid.

But, should _he,_ be afraid as well? What if these _humans_decided to keep him as a specimen? The thought slammed into his mind and his cool demeanor shifted. These people could harm him, could experiment! It had happened before… Had he escaped one life of horrors for another? Karse suddenly wished he hadn't followed these humans, but he had thought that anything would be better than staying there…well, he would soon find out if he had been wrong.

Karse looked about uneasily at the room he was brought in. "This is an interesting room...tell me, doctor, what are all these, accoutrements for?" He asked airily.

Carson looked about as uncomfortable as Karse felt as he rifled through completely irrelevant documents pertaining to nothing having to do with the present, "Well, uh, lad, this is an, infirmary. These instruments are for detecting illness." _Did he just say accoutrements?_

"Ah." _Do I look ill?_"The, infirmary isn't necessary is it? I feel quite firm."

"Its just standard procedure lad. Everyone that comes through the 'gate gets a once over."

"...Huh."

The doors whooshed open and Major Sheppard stepped in past the guards, "Hey doc, find anything useful?"

Karse stiffened. "Now we're _looking_ for stuff?"

Carson let out a troubled breath, "I haven't yet begun." He said, ignoring Karse.

"Aren't you going to check that human there?" Karse pointed towards Sheppard, "He hasn't been looked at yet, and he just came through the 'gate."

Sheppard eyed the youth with interest, "You know, you don't talk like the others of your kind."

"What of it? This human doesn't talk like you," He nodded towards Carson, "And I don't see him being interrogated."

Before Sheppard could reply Carson was tentatively stepping towards Karse with a needle.

"Er...whatcha got there doctor? First you were detecting things, then you say you're looking for something and now you have a sharp object in your hand. I have to say I'm beginning to question your motives."

"Just...I'm going to take a blood sample okay? It won't hurt a bit, and you'll be just fine. Right Colonel?"

"Yeah sure, he does this all the time. Its one of the many reasons he's beloved and sought out by all." Sheppard replied with a smirk.

Karse eyed the man with a raised brow. Well, this doctor looked as though he were telling the truth. Although a deceptive ploy could be at work... His stomach clenched. "May I examine the object?"

Did Karse's voice seem a bit strained there? Carson looked to Sheppard who gave a short nod. He handed the syringe to Karse.

When Karse examined it (aware of the suspicious stares he was receiving from the guards and the one they called Major) he found it to be empty. Well enough... Blood samples were nothing new, he nodded for Carson to continue and handed him the syringe, slowly, for the benefit of the guards.

Carson took his sample and let out the carbon dioxide he had been unconsciously retaining.

Karse found his eyes roving about the room once more and found Sheppard staring at him.

"You know, in most cultures I have found it impolite to stare."

Sheppard pushed himself off the wall, "And what cultures might you have observed?"

Karse scratched his head in a reluctant gesture, "Hmm. Which have you observed?" Karse shrugged, "This is hardly the setting for trade, at any rate."

"Well," Carson held up a sheet of paper, "You're not carrying anything dangerous within your system so your all clear lad. And no foreign objects."

"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear that, thank you." _What am I, an animal?_

* * *

Having the all clear, Karse was escorted to the briefing room.

There were guards at the entrance, Karse noted a theme in that. He flicked back his black straight hair and eyed a latecomer as he shooed the guards from his path.

"Nice you could join us doctor." Stated Weir as Rodney took a the seat farthest from Karse, which happened to be to Elizabeth's right, across from John. The others present included Ford, and Teyla, who just arrived from the mainland a few minutes before hand.

Karse was beginning to get bored, why was he here anyways? _Am I supposed to say something? What do I say…_ "I don't appreciate the silence…it makes me very tense." _That sounded… What did I say? Well, I am tense….that one guy keeps looking at me weird. Wasn't he in the woods? What's he think I'm going to do, jump over the table and suck the life out of him? _

"Our apologies. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I have to say we're somewhat perplexed at-" Weir stopped mid-sentence as the youth jumped about an inch from his seat and smirked as Rodney jumped back from the table with a yelp. "-At why you're here exactly…"

Rodney pointed a finger."He's a Wraith! Why would a Wraith want to be on Atlantis? Gee I don't know, does anyone know the meaning of _sabotage_?"

Weir cleared her throat and gave Rodney a silencing look.

_Okay, yes…why am I here?_"I am here…I told you already, an exchange of information. I recall in the clearing where I first met this group here," He gestured towards Sheppard McKay and Ford, "I made mention of this idea." _I think I did…_

Sheppard leaned back in his swivel chair, "I agree with McKay, why would a young wraith, -and you're the youngest I've ever seen- come through the 'gate to, 'exchange information?' It's hard to believe your acting alone."

"No one knows I'm here…" _No, I should have said I'm some type of royalty on a diplomatic mission! Or maybe a midget circus presenter, or..._

The people around the briefing table watched with mixed expressions as Karse, seemingly lost in his thoughts snorted in amusement. Sheppard leaned over to Weir and lowered his tone, "I think this ones a little off," He twirled his hand in the air beside his head.

Doctor Weir sighed, this was going to be a long meeting….

As it turned out, the meeting was very short. It consisted of Karse casting odd looks at Dr. McKay, and avoiding any pertinent questions by pretending he had no idea what they were saying, as their human dialect was to alien to understand. Although it would seem Karse spoke it very fluently.

"So…" Karse looked around the table, "Am I a, prisoner or something…or what? I'm not feeling the diplomacy here." Karse looked expectantly at the one which had been introduced as Dr. Elizabeth Weir as he sipped water from the glass in his hand. He briefly wondered if it was drugged. His brief wondering turned into doubt, which escalated into full blown suspicion; he let the water dribble back into its source from his mouth. He put the glass down.

The question startled Weir; was he? No, he was just a kid, hard to tell exactly how old…something to ask Carson. _Did he just dribble his water back into the cup?_ She cleared her throat, unsure of what to say. "No, of course not…" She looked around the table for some help.

"It would help if you answered some of our questions." Sheppard stated.

Karse pursed his lips, "Is this drugged?" He lowered his head and smelled the glass. He then pushed the glass, sending it across the table to stop in front of Rodney. "Smell that. Does that smell funny to you?" Karse had a straight face as he gestured McKay on. "Taste it. Aren't you a scientist or something?"

McKay gave Karse a disgusted look and pushed the glass to the center of the table with his pinky finger. Was that wraith spit floating in the glass? He didn't want to dwell on it.

McKay let out an audible sigh of relief as Karse was led out of the room to the 'guest' quarters, by three airmen. "Well that was fun."

"Thoughts on this?" Dr. Weir asked.

Sheppard leaned forward, "He could be lying about no one sending him. The Wraith could be spying us out."

"He seems very sincere. He reminds me of you Dr. McKay."

Rodney's eyes widened at Teyla, "What! He's a wraith! How does a _wraith_ remind you of me?"

Teyla shrugged, "His, way of saying things…"

Ford snickered, "Yeah McKay he does."

Lost in his own thoughts John leaned back, "He doesn't…" He searched for the right word.

"Talk like a wraith?" Elizabeth completed.

"Exactly. Remember that wraith girl, she wasn't raised by her kind, but you could still hear it in her voice. Karse, he sounds human."

"Maybe he isn't a full-blooded wraith, Carson did a blood test but he was looking for viruses. Now that I think about it, he has a human nose." McKay said, quite happy that he had noticed before the rest.

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright, we'll ask Carson to look into it. But the question still stands…"

"I believe," Teyla began, "That we should be friendly, and he will come around by himself."

"Oh, yeah, and while he's 'coming around' he can just send a message to all his little wraith friends about us."

Teyla faced McKay, "I think he likes you doctor. Perhaps you should be the one to speak with him."

McKay looked thoughtful. "Thinking…_no_. I won't do it. Find someone else to baby-sit. Sheppard you talk to him."

Dr. Weir stood, "Dismissed."

"What do you mean? I'm not doing it. I have important non-wraith work to do. In fact it's very urgent."

"_Dis_missed." And with that she left the room, followed by Sheppard Teyla and Ford.

Rodney called after them, "I'm not babysitting!"

Sheppard turned around, "That's good McKay because you'd probably crush him. _We_ just want you to talk to him." He smirked and continued his walking.

Rodney scowled at his retreating form.

Karse stopped halfway between the entrance to the corridor and his quarters. The guards to his left and right paused; the one leading him heard the footsteps stop and turned around. "I'm going to have to ask you to continue…" What was he supposed to call him…sir? The airman remained quiet and gestured for Karse to get moving.

"I don't know, human guards, where exactly you're taking me. For all I know your taking me to some experiment dungeon…place. You're all very stoic, I don't trust that. I can't see what you're thinking."

"We're taking you to your quarters."

"Ah that's what you say. But is that what you intend? No…" Karse looked in the airman's eyes, dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged. He knew how far he could go with these humans, during the questioning he had evaded all their questions without being physically threatened. Yes, he would get away with sitting here, on the floor. It was a nice, shiny floor. Karse admired it while the airmen exchanged annoyed glances.

The one in front of Karse sighed, "I'm only going to ask this one more time…"

Karse raised his eyes. Had he misjudged these humans? He silently counted to ten…his gaze still on the airman.

The airman was weighing his options, and finally he came to a decision. Before Karse had time to react he was being bodily lifted from the floor into a standing position; in the process Karse let out a blood curdling protect-your-ears wraith scream. The airman promptly dropped the alien from his surprise at the attack against his ears and Karse slide back to floor, his cheeks turning pale from fright.

Realizing he was in no danger Karse picked himself off the floor, embarrassed by his actions and a little phased. The three airmen recovered and took up their previous arrangement around Karse. The one in front gestured Karse onward. These humans appeared to be full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Karse eyed the interior of his new quarters warily. Looked…_not_ like a _dungeon_. He stepped through the threshold and before he could turn around the door whooshed shut behind him. He didn't need to test the door to know it was locked. _Why am I here again?_

Karse sighed and slide to the floor, his knees tucked under his chin. _Great, now they've left me alone…_ The youngling slide closer to the ground, turned on his side and pushed himself back off the floor with a groan. There were no windows in the room and Karse felt his pulse quicken. The walls were closing in…

McKay was working in his lab when he heard Sheppard give a shout from the doorway, "McKay!"

"Huh?" His eyes briefly flickered from the lens stationed above an inscribed ancient cube and back again. "Oh, you, what do you want?"

"You're supposed to be talking with Karse."

"I'm not the military interrogator in the city, Major. Last time I checked, I'm still a scientist. The wraith is _your_ business."

"Okay first, '_military interrogator?'_ And second, the wraith is a kid; you get along _great_ with kids McKay." Sheppard swiped the cube from under McKay's studious gaze and pocketed it.

McKay shot from his chair, "Major! Give that back, you have no idea what that can do!"

An uneasy expression crossed John's features, "What does it do?"

"I, uh, actually don't know…yet."

Sheppard relaxed a little, "And you won't _find_ _out_ until you go…bond." Sheppard gave a shooing gesture.

"I'm not…" Rodney smirked as an idea hit him, "Heightmeyer! Have her go do it, she loves annoying people."

"Eh, she's already on her way."

"She's… then why are you in here?"

Sheppard shrugged and tossed the cube back to the scientist; Rodney fumbled it and the cube fell to the ground with a clang.

"You broke it!" Rodney grabbed up the cube and examined it.

"I did not, its still in one piece." John crossed his arms.

"You just can't go throwing around ancient…cubes. You shouldn't be touching them at…" Rodney paused, his eyes got a little narrower, then a little wider as he turned to Sheppard open-mouthed.

John took a step forward, "What, what is it?"

"A moment ago, this cube was inscribed with the writing of the ancients." He turned the cube over in his hands and held it out so major Sheppard could see. "This is wraith."

"What's it say?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I don't read wraith. I'll have to run it through the translation program."

Sheppard yawned, "Well, let me know if anything interesting turns up."

A few moments later his computer beeped, "Hmm, well that's a familiar word."

In the guest quarters, Karse was keeping his mind busy by unthreading his pillowcase with nails that were too short for the task. The walls had stopped closing in, but if he glanced away from his sewing work he could hear them conspiring against him. The walls just _wanted_ you to think it was the ventilation fans, _whirring_ in the background…

Karse jumped when he heard a knock at his door, he dropped the mangled pillowcase and brushed the threads from his brown krii-hide clothing. "Yes?"

"My name is Dr. Heightmeyer, may I come in?" Came the muffled voice from behind the door.

_What sort of doctor?_ "No, I don't think so; I'm kind of busy at the moment. Perhaps later."

"Um…I just came to speak with you. To learn more about you."

"I am me." _That should suffice, what a silly question._

"Please, may I come in?"

"Are you alone? What sort of doctor are you?"

"I'm alone. And I'm a psychiatrist."

_What the heck's a psychiatrist?_"What is this word you utter?"

"It means I talk with people about how they feel."

"I feel fine."

"Please, Karse?"

"Very well, you may enter. But I want witnesses, just in case. Who knows if what you speak is the truth."

"Witnesses? Do you want me to bring in one of the guards?"

"Mm…I don't know. They were pretty rough with me earlier…"

On the other side of the door Dr. Heightmeyer was giving the airmen accusing glares which they ignored to the best of their ability.

Heightmeyer turned from the guards when Rodney came into view in the corner of her eye. "Dr. McKay?"

McKay gave a short nod, "Can you step aside?" He made a shooing gesture as he maneuvered past her and palmed the lock, giving him admittance. He stepped in and the door automatically slide shut.

Karse raised his brow, "Funny, you look a lot like that guy I was irritating in the briefing room Dr. Heightmeyer."

"What? Oh, her." He turned towards the door as Dr. Heightmeyer walked in. "Anyways…wait, you eat normal things right?"

"Normal as in…" Karse made a show of thinking; he spoke very slowly, "_Human life energy?"_Karse smiled as the scientists paled, then returned to normal when he saw Karse was kidding. At least, it looked like he was kidding.

"Very funny…here, look at this." Rodney pulled the cube from his pocket and cautiously handed it to Karse who took it curiously into his hand.

Heightmeyer frowned, "Dr. McKay, I believe I had a meeting with Karse which you are interrupting."

Karse glanced up from the cube, "I feel fine, doctor Heyoomer, besides, I hadn't really planned on talking to you, just procrastinating until you got bored and left."

"Well, if you want to talk to me, you can ask one of the men outside, okay?"

Karse favored her with a wave as she left his room, his eyes not leaving the cube.

"According to my program, the writing on this cube cannot be translated and is a base form of what we know as wraith writing. It was in ancient when we found it but major drops-valuable-artifacts tossed it around and it fell-"

Karse cut him off, "Yeah okay. Anyways, it's been awhile since I've seen writing, so give me a minute eh?"

Dr. Weir stepped into Rodney's office, "Major Sheppard, I didn't expect to find you here. Where's Dr. McKay?"

John threw down the boring notes he'd been looking at onto Rodney's desk and looked up, "He found some cube inscribed with ancient wraith and ancient writing on it and he's asking Karse about it because the only word it translated was Karse's name."

"Ancient? I'm sure Karse is a nice kid but you don't see that as just a _tiny_ security risk?

John's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise, he hadn't really thought about it. "Good point. I think I'll go for a walk."

Dr. Weir nodded and John took off in the direction of Karse's quarters.

Rodney took the opportunity while Karse was engaged with the cube to study him. He had straight black hair, a human nose, slender human-like fingers, kind of scrawny, creepy wraith eyes...

Karse frowned, "Would you stop staring at me, it makes me very uncomfortable."

Rodney crossed his arms, "I wasn't staring. Besides, your eyes are two centimeters from the cube, how can you tell I'm staring at you?"

Karse' eyes left the cube and he suppressed a smirk, "I used my super, _wraith_ senses… Besides, I wasn't sure you _were_ staring until you admitted it."

"I didn't admit anything."

"Yes I heard it quite clearly, with my super wraith hearing. You wanted to know how I caught you staring at me when my eyes were captivated by the cube. You admitted it."

"Fine."

"And now you further demonstrate that I am right by not defending yourself."

Rodney stood up, annoyed that this, _child_ had…well what had he done? Ah, proved Rodney had been staring, a punishable offense. Rodney was about to retort when he noticed… "Why is there a mound of string under your feet?"

Karse glanced at the mound, "That's the…what was covering my pillow."

"Your pillowcase? You unthreaded all the threads in your pillowcase?"

"I think there's a piece of cloth still intact over there." He said, gesturing to nowhere in particular.

"Why?"

Karse rolled his eyes, "Because it takes my mind off the _walls_." He stated matter-of-factly.

Before Rodney could ask 'why' again the doors slipped open and Major Sheppard stepped in.

"So, Karse, you read any of that?"

"Humans keep speaking when I am trying to concentrate; is this customary in your culture? Shall I invest in some sort of ear protection?" Karse set the cube on his bed and flopped down facing the ceiling, "I can only make out a little here and there, I was only taught so far and it was a long time ago."

Sheppard gave a snort, "A long time ago? What are you, like, eight or something?"

"So you don't know anything about it?" Asked McKay, ignoring Sheppard.

Karse sat up quickly, his pointer finger thoughtfully resting on his chin, "_I believe…_Its an ancient form of writing that was once used by wraith."

"Oh well that helps. Because, I didn't know that, I just found a strange language on a cube and figured, 'Hey! You know who could read a completely strange language? Karse!"

"Yes, well, we can't all be geniuses."

Rodney picked up the cube, "Genius? Ah yes, I should have recognized the signs when you unraveled your pillowcase."

John noticed the string and poked at it with his foot, "That's your pillowcase?"

"I didn't break some sort of pillow covering…thing did I? Am I going to be sacrificed to appease the pillow ancestors?"

Sheppard shrugged, "We can do that later. So you can't read the writing?"

"I can read some letters, a few simple words. I'm rather bored with it now."

McKay stood, "Why don't you teach me what you know, and with my superior learning skills I'm sure I could translate it no problem."

"Well, I'm not currently engaged otherwise… I suppose this is agreeable." Karse bent down and picked up the handful of string. "You will hand weave my pillow covering in return for my tutoring." Karse held out the string.

Sheppard suppressed a snort, while Rodney eyed the string in annoyance. Sheppard turned towards Karse, "Before anything, I want a story."

Karse suddenly found his short fingernails interesting, he started pushing his cuticles back, apparently fascinated.

Sheppard and McKay both headed towards the door, they would schedule a meeting and Karse would have to tell them why he was here.

Karse glanced up then back to his nails. They'd left him alone again.


End file.
